


Stay, Together

by blacktail



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktail/pseuds/blacktail
Summary: Catra's learning to accept the importance of Adora's friendships.[Gift drabble for donation to Minnesota Freedom Fund]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Stay, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/gifts).



> You can donate to the Minnesota Freedom Fund, which helps pay bail/bond for people in need, here:  
> [Minnesota Freedom Fund](https://minnesotafreedomfund.org/donate)

“So,” Catra begins, dropping out of a tree beside her girlfriend as Adora walks past. They continue as if already mid-conversation, Catra’s sudden appearance no real surprise. “Let’s get lunch. I’m hungry. And you never eat when you’ve been in meetings.”

“Oh--sorry, Catra. I was going to pop over to the Crypto Castle with Glimmer and Bow, check on Entrapta.” Adora smiles her apologetic, beautiful smile, but the beauty of it doesn’t keep Catra’s hair from standing on end.

“Oh. That’s--fine.” She stops walking. A few feet ahead, Adora stops too, and turns back. Tension grows between them, and while Catra stiffens, Adora softens. That just makes Catra bear her teeth. 

“Is it?”

“I said it’s fine, so it’s fine.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to go--”

“I don’t!” She snaps, quick and sharp. Adora isn’t cowed in the least. “Why would I want to go  _ there? _ ” She grosses her arms, cocks her hip. “It’s not like I’m in a hurry to see Hordak. Or--or whatever pathetic brain-blasted excuses for Hordak are running around that place.” 

Fire on multiple levels. A jealous fire in her heart for the friends Adora had made plans with, an angry fire in her pride at such care being taken not to upset her, a defensive fire that crowds her lungs thinking of getting too near her--near the real--near Eternia’s Hordak. 

Adora steps forward, approaching Catra slowly. There’s time and space to bolt. Catra considers it. She considers it up until Adora’s hands close on her shoulders. Shoulders that bunch up some as Adora leans in to kiss Catra’s cheek.

“I’ll be back by nightfall,” Adora promises. “We can get dinner together. Just us, if you want.”

“Yeah, sure.” Catra deflates some. She breathes, exhales, trying to starve all those fires in her of oxygen. She reaches up to hold Adora’s arms and lets her own hang.

“You should go get lunch.” Adora sets her head to Catra’s and tries to meet her eyes. The smile on her face isn’t careful, or abashed anymore. The curl of Adora’s lips is sweet, her eyes so blue, and Catra can’t help but meet them. Something cooling pours through her and douses the embers burning away at tattered corners and frayed edges. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Adora kisses her face again and Catra screws up her face. It makes Adora laugh, and Catra’s chest aches with  _ care _ instead of fear. It aches with love. Catra thought she’d understood all the ways love could hurt, but these little aches feel brand-new, and she doesn’t mind them at all.

“Yeah. See you tonight.  _ Don’t _ let Sparkles make you miss our date.”

“Don’t worry, if anyone’s going to look for an early exit, it’s Glimmer. Bow’s the one who’d stick around asking about all Entrapta’s pet projects.”

They smile in the same way, as people who grew up together sometimes do. One of those charming, conspiratorial looks that exists in one small shared world.

Adora walks away. Catra watches. Every step apart still makes her want to follow but she thinks about late-night talks, conversations about such new things as  _ love  _ and  _ respect  _ on ledges of high-up places, or in bed. Every time she walks away, she will come back. Catra turns to head for the kitchens. She will come back. This time, she will come back. Next time, she will come back. They will stay, together.


End file.
